Try Smiling
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: OS BL BIGBANG ToDae. Taeyang se décide à faire partager une découverte étonnante sur la popularité des membres auprès de la population gay coréenne. T.O.P ne se doute pas de l'effet provoqué par cette nouvelle sur son amant.


**Pairing :** BIGBANG - T.O.P (rappeur) x Daesung (chanteur)

**Disclaimer :** Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de préciser que ces deux personnes ne m'appartiennent pas du tout. Ni le reste du groupe, d'ailleurs, fufuh.

**Quelques précisions :** Afin de faciliter votre lecture, je me permets également de vous donner les vrais noms des membres du groupe, que vous ne soyez pas perdu. Donc nous avons G-Dragon (Kwon Ji-Yong), Taeyang (Dong Young-Bae), T.O.P (Choi Seung-Hyun), Daesung (Kang Dae-Sung) & Seungri (Lee Seung-Hyun).

**Song :** _Lollipop pt2_ - BIGBANG & _Beautiful Hangover_ - BIGBANG

* * *

Try Smiling

En même temps que l'imprimante ronronnait, Taeyang ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Qui aurait pu croire que surfer sur le net, pendant son temps libre, pouvait être aussi instructif ? Lui qui adorait faire des plaisanteries aux autres, il sentait qu'il allait vraiment bien rire, avec ce qu'il venait de trouver. Oh ça oui.  
Toutefois, son petit moment de détende faillit prendre fin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter le danseur principal du groupe. T.O.P, le rappeur, venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, ou plutôt, dans leur chambre, sans même toquer. Et bien vite, le jeune homme posa son regard de tueur sur son ami, qui semblait être pris en flagrant délit :  
- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Soupirant de soulagement, en voyant que ce n'était que lui, le sourire de Taeyang revint au grand galop sur son visage, et même bien plus large qu'avant :  
- Tu tombes bien, ChoiTop. Viens voir.  
Savoir que le danseur utilisait son surnom préféré indiqua à T.O.P qu'il devait sans doute vouloir le mettre en confiance. Ce qui provoqua l'effet contraire, lorsqu'il s'approcha du bureau :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Figure-toi qu'en farfouillant sur le net...  
- Ah non, je ne veux pas voir ça ! gronda le plus âgé des deux.  
- Mais non, c'est pas ce à quoi tu penses, corrigea Taeyang. Enfin, regarde ça !  
Aussitôt, il prit le papier sorti de l'imprimante, et le mit sous le nez de T.O.P, qui arqua un sourcil. Déjà, le titre laissait à désirer, surtout qu'il n'en voyait absolument pas l'utilité. Mais en lisant la suite, il eut aussi un petit sourire, bien malgré lui. Après tout, il savait qu'il en rirait bien, lui aussi :  
- Je vois pourquoi tu veux leur montrer.  
- J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'ils vont faire, surtout !

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres membres étaient dans le salon commun. G-Dragon, assis à table, en train d'écrire les nouvelles paroles de leur chanson, Seungri, allongé de toute sa masse sur le canapé, sur le ventre, et somnolant à moitié, et Daesung, revenant de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau. Aussi, si aucun ne se parlait réellement, le silence fut vite rompu lorsque Taeyang et T.O.P arrivèrent à leur tour, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Daesung fut le premier à le voir, et fronça les sourcils :  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Et voir le visage méfiant de son ami fit sourire le danseur principal :  
- Oh rien, on a juste trouvé un truc marrant.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose de marrant, rectifia T.O.P.  
- Pff, tant que ça concerne pas les figurines de _Seung-Hyun_, ça n'est pas intéressant, hein ?  
- Bon, abrégez, coupa le leader en reposant son stylo. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé, Young-Bae ?  
Taeyang retrouva son sourire, ignorant le regard de tueur, ô combien effrayant pourtant de son ami rappeur, et montra le fameux document qu'il avait imprimé :  
- Devinez qui a son petit succès auprès des gays.  
- Young-Bae, répondit Seungri à moitié endormi.  
- Pardon ?!  
T.O.P eut un léger ricanement, vengé par le plus jeune du groupe, alors que Taeyang se mit à protester :  
- Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi vous pensez ça ?  
- Peut-être parce que tu es le premier qui finit à poil à chacun de nos concert ? ironisa G-Dragon.  
- Ouais, bah fais pas le malin, monsieur numéro 3.  
- Hein ?! s'étrangla le leader.  
Se redressant aussitôt, il se précipita vers la feuille pour l'arracher des mains de son meilleur ami, qui se mit à afficher un petit sourire victorieux. Mais oui, c'était bien écrit noir sur blanc, il était là, en troisième position parmi les idoles masculines préférées de la population gay coréenne. Et il y avait même une description avec ça :  
- Comment ça ? « C'est dur de penser que c'est un homme », « même en colère, il est trop mignon ». Je suis un garçon, moi !  
- Mais c'est pourtant vrai, se moqua Taeyang. T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves.  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi !  
- Fallait y penser avant d'enfiler une combinaison rose quand on chantait _Lollipop_.  
Sans attendre, G-Dragon lâcha la feuille, afin s'emparer du bras de Taeyang, profitant de la surprise pour lui faire une prise. Et malgré la différence de corpulence, le danseur ne put se dégager :  
- Vas-y, redis-le.  
- Ahhhh ! Arrête Ji-Yong, ça fait mal !  
- Fallait y penser avant de critiquer mes goûts vestimentaires !  
Ignorant le petit combat improvisé entre leurs deux amis, T.O.P alla ramasser la feuille, tandis que Seungri s'extirpait de sa torpeur, frottant ses paupières, afin de suivre un peu mieux la discussion :  
- C'est qui le premier, alors ?  
- C'est Jonghyun, des _SHINee_.  
- Mais c'est le plus hétéro, protesta G-Dragon en même temps qu'il écrasait Taeyang au sol avec son propre poids.  
- C'est vrai que, pour le coup, on pensait plus aux autres, remarqua Seungri.  
- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta T.O.P.  
Son regard se posa sur Daesung. Regard lourd en sous-entendus, que le jeune homme remarqua, sans en comprendre le sens :  
- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, hyung ?  
- Regarde.  
Le rappeur tendit la feuille en question, et Daesung la prit en fronçant les sourcils, sans trop comprendre. Posant rapidement son regard, il vit les autres personnes citées, jusqu'à son leader.  
Jusqu'à voir son nom.  
En deuxième position.  
Et aussitôt, le chanteur devint blême :  
- Quoi ? Mais... Mais pourquoi je suis deuxième ?  
- C'est vrai ?  
G-Dragon lâcha enfin Taeyang, et s'approcha pour reprendre la feuille. Apparemment, ça lui avait échappé à la première lecture :  
- Ah oui, effectivement. Et ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges à ton encontre, fit-il avec un rictus.  
- Je ne comprends pas... protesta Daesung. Je suis censé être le moins populaire, pourtant.  
- Vous êtes tous impopulaires, face à mon charisme, répliqua le leader.  
- Écrase ! grommelèrent Taeyang et Seungri, tandis que T.O.P lui adressait un nouveau regard noir.  
- Enfin, en tout cas, tu peux être sûr que si tu croises un homo, tu ne vas pas le laisser indifférent : « Je voudrais l'enlacer », « je suis jaloux des présentateurs qui en profitent pour le câliner », « il a de très belles lèvres et une voix suave »...  
- Arrête ! C'est super embarrassant !  
- Relax ! En plus, ils te considèrent comme « plus fin que moi ». Bah ils t'ont pas vu dans _Fantastic baby_, dans ce cas. Va falloir rééquilibrer ça au prochain concert.  
- Je refuse que tu m'arraches encore mes vêtements !  
Très gêné, Daesung fila dans leur chambre, sans demander son reste, tandis que G-Dragon continuait de plaisanter avec Taeyang. Seungri, lui, avait déjà oublié la conversation, et était parti dans la cuisine.  
Seul T.O.P semblait vraiment se préoccuper de l'état de son ami. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé Taeyang lui montrer ce classement en plaisantant.

Daesung était sans doute, et de loin, le plus fragile d'entre eux. Avec son accident, et sa sensibilité naturelle, le chanteur était régulièrement sujet à un défaut de confiance, malgré son talent. Il en était presque devenu leur chouchou personnel, et la petite tête de turc de G-Dragon, puisqu'il adorait le taquiner sans arrêt. Mais là, le rappeur eut l'impression d'être allé trop loin.  
Et ça l'inquiétait.

Après tout, T.O.P ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter pour Daesung. Les autres membres ne savaient pas qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus intense que celles qu'ils avaient développé avec les autres. Ou alors, s'ils le savaient, ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet, et ne faisaient jamais de sous-entendus.  
Et pourtant, la réalité était bien là, et T.O.P ne savait pas vraiment comment tout cela avait commencé. Pas à leur première rencontre, non. Ce n'était pas non plus lorsqu'ils avaient parodié le drama _Boys Over Flowers_, où ils avaient simulé un baiser. Non.  
T.O.P avait très certainement compris ses sentiments pour Daesung lorsqu'il avait crû l'avoir perdu. Au moment de son accident de voiture, lorsque le chanteur avait été inculpé d'homicide involontaire. Le rappeur ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, au début de ce drame, et le voir si effondré, au point de hurler qu'il voulait mourir pour avoir tué quelqu'un, même par accident, ça lui avait fendu le cœur. Il était pourtant incapable de le protéger. Si les fans avaient bien sûr manifesté pour l'abandon des charges, les anti, eux, s'étaient fait une joie de rabaisser Daesung, de demander son incarcération, voire même son exécution, pour les plus extrêmes. Il y avait toujours des imbéciles, sur la toile, et le chanteur, étant le plus fragile et le moins populaire du groupe, avait vu sa carrière réellement menacée en cet instant.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pensé qu'à la famille de la victime. Il était venu plus d'une fois s'excuser, avait payé les funérailles, et fréquentait plus régulièrement l'église. Jamais il n'avait pensé à sa propre situation. T.O.P, plus encore que les autres membres, avait été touché par tant de gentillesse et de tendresse, de la part de son ami.  
Mais il avait fallu attendre que ce dernier retourne chez lui, pendant plusieurs jours, pour que le rappeur comprenne à quel point sa présence lui manquait. Le perdre lui ferait bien trop mal, et il ne le voulait pas. Ça non.  
Alors, lorsque les charges avaient été retirées, et que Daesung avait enfin pu, petit à petit, retrouver le chemin de la chanson, T.O.P avait prit son courage à deux mains. Malgré son apparence, il faisait partie des plus timides du groupe, et avait aussi mit plusieurs jours pour lui avouer la vérité.  
Mais ses mots... Sa réponse... Le rappeur n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Ce jour où Daesung l'avait accepté, lui avait permit de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, et de le caresser.  
Il était la personne la plus douce qu'il ait jamais connu.  
Alors si maintenant, il était déboussolé par sa faute, T.O.P ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, et contrairement à la fois précédente, T.O.P toqua doucement, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Prenant cela comme une invitation, il entra discrètement, et vit Daesung, allongé sur leur lit, serrant le coussin contre lui. Attendri, mais aussi inquiet, le rappeur s'approcha, puis caressa les doux cheveux bruns de son amant :  
- Dae-Sung...  
- Désolé d'être parti comme ça.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu connais Ji-Yong, il en fait toujours un peu trop.  
- Je sais...  
Daesung ne bougea pas d'un iota pour autant, et T.O.P décida de s'allonger à ses côtés, l'enlaçant en le laissant lui faire dos, afin de ne pas montrer son visage. Mais loin d'être inactif, le rappeur embrassa doucement la nuque et les cheveux de son amant, en pure tendresse.  
- Seung-Hyun, chuchota Daesung, comment ça se fait que j'ai du succès auprès des garçons, et pas des filles ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un classement, tu sais. Tu as du succès auprès des filles aussi, on les entend hurler ton nom.  
- Je sais, mais ça me fait bizarre. J'ai fait quelque chose qui laisse croire le contraire ?  
- Comment peux-tu poser la question ? Je suis un homme aussi. Pourtant, je n'aurai jamais crû aimer un garçon, avant toi.  
T.O.P fut incapable de voir Daesung rougir, mais il remarqua toutefois que le sommet de ses oreilles avait prit une couleur plus foncée, ce qui le fit sourire :  
- Tu n'es pas content d'être populaire ?  
- Si, bien sûr ! Mais... Tu n'es pas jaloux ?  
- Jaloux ?  
C'est vrai. Daesung sortait avec lui, donc il pouvait de ce fait être peut-être plus ouvert aux tentatives des autres hommes. Sauf que le chanteur n'était pas volage. Il était sensible, timide, et surtout, fidèle.  
Et T.O.P savait très bien marquer son territoire.  
Doucement, il fit pivoter Daesung, pour que celui-ci se retrouve face à lui, cette fois. Un peu intimidé, ce dernier évita son regard, mais le rappeur s'en moqua, puisqu'il vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, afin de lui donner un baiser. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Daesung l'enlace à son tour :  
- Je ne le suis pas, répondit T.O.P. Si avec un simple baiser de ma part, tu te mets dans cet état, alors je peux être tranquille.  
- Je ne veux pas d'un autre homme.  
- Alors le problème est réglé. Et de toute façon, les homos sont comme tout le monde. Si tu as des fanboys, ce sont juste des fangirls de l'autre sexe. L'effet est le même, et tant que tu rends leur amour en chanson, alors ils seront heureux.  
- C'est joli, ce que tu dis.  
- Je suis chanteur. Forcément, si je compose, je dois savoir employer mes mots.  
- Mais pourtant, à chaque fois, tu écris que tu es un égoïste imbu de ta personne, répondit Daesung avec un sourire. C'est toujours toi qui te tape les rôles de méchants.  
- Tu insinues quoi, là ?  
T.O.P se retrouva cette fois sur Daesung, ce qui fit rire son amant. Il avait un rire terriblement adorable, et même son visage semblait rayonner un peu plus. Le rappeur n'aurait jamais crû être aussi amoureux :  
- Je n'insinue rien, continua le chanteur sans cesser de sourire.  
- On va bien voir ça, répliqua T.O.P en embrassant une nouvelle fois le chanteur.  
Il n'aurait jamais pu croire un jour qu'il aurait Daesung pour lui. Et s'il était la seule personne à voir la beauté de son amant, alors ce n'était pas plus mal.  
Pour lui, il était sans doute la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vu.


End file.
